


This Is How We Speak Now, Get Use To It (Loki)

by Rose39



Series: M/C Romanoff [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Adult Jokes, Adult references, Clint Is Mr. Meme, Everyone misuses it, F/M, I have never used a group chat, I'm ignoring Civil War, I'm ignoring Infinity Wars, If this comes down out of nowhere I did it, Inappropriate Memes, Large Age Gap Relationship, Loki's gonna get it, Memes, Morning Sickness, Multi, Nat's a mama bear, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Reader can control gravity, Reader is Nat's adopted daughter, Reader is a mutant, Swearing out the wazoo, Teen Pregnancy, Texting, Tony made a Chat app, don't blame me, especially Clint, i don't know how to tag, inappropriate relationship, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose39/pseuds/Rose39
Summary: Tony Made a chat app for the Avengers, within this app things are revealed.Loki's gonna die at the hands of mama bear Natasha.Clint likes memes.Bucky just says yes to everything.Reader doesn't want to be here.





	1. I Leave My Phone For 5 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first work, but the first one I've posted.
> 
> Please note that I really wasn't ready to post this but I'm gonna try.
> 
> I'm doing this as testing the waters.
> 
> I don't know how long this story or series will last.
> 
> Please tell me if you like this.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters used, I'm just borrowing them so I stop crying.
> 
> M/C means you, but Y/N and _____ were so over used, if you're wondering it stands for Main Character.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Uncle Clint desperately need your help, Tony's being stupid, and you need to take care of Talking Tom.
> 
> Have fun with that.
> 
> ;)

[New Notifications  
1 Message from Tony: Http:1739573... 4:32 pm  
1 Message from Uncle Clint: Kid I need b... 4:43 pm  
Stark Chat  
Requested To Join By Tony 4:32 pm  
Candy Crush Saga  
You now have full lives! Tap here to continue your Saga 4:36 pm  
Stark Chat  
Requested To Join By Tony 4:42 pm  
My Talking Tom  
Don't mind me! I'll just pee on the floor! 4:43 pm]  
Uncle Clint, what did you do this time?  
And What is “Stark Chat” and when did I download it?  
[ Uncle Clint  
Kid I need backup in Tony's dumb chat thing, your mom is /no/ help, please?  
Why?  
It's a self protecting virus that sends and receives data from our phones.  
???  
Is Tony stupid?  
Yes  
I know...  
I'll join ASAP...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sucks, I know.
> 
> Tell me if you somehow liked it.
> 
> Some of those tags will make since soon.
> 
> Probably not.
> 
> I really don't think I should post this...
> 
> If you hated it, I know; but tell me why(even if it's all my self hate)
> 
> I won't exclusively do Chats but for now that's what I'm comfortable with.


	2. Sign Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signing Up For Stark Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just info for the story
> 
> [Means on the phone]
> 
> Anything else is thought.
> 
> Not my characters, just my pain.

[ Welcome  
To Stark Chat version 0.03, an experimental chat program that is under construction as of 20-5-18, current users are:  
Anthony Stark: Tony  
Dr. Bruce Banner: Bruce  
Clint Barton: Bitch Boy  
James Barns: Bucky  
James Rhodes: Rhody  
Agent Natasha Romanoff: Nat  
Sam Wilson: Sam  
Cap. Steven Rogers: Steve  
Enter Your Full Name: |_________|  
(If available/Wanted) Enter Your Job Title: |________|  
Is Your Job Title A ⚪️ Prefix ⚪️ Suffix ⚪️ Do Not Use Job Title In My Name  
Enter Your Email Address: |________|@|_____|.com  
Are Any Current Users Related To You?(Select All That Apply)  
⚪️ Anthony Stark: Tony  
⚪️ Dr. Bruce Banner: Bruce  
✅ Clint Barton: Bitch Boy  
⚪️James Barns: Bucky  
⚪️ James Rhodes: Rhody  
✅ Agent Natasha Romanoff: Nat  
⚪️ Sam Wilson: Sam  
⚪️ Cap. Steven Rogers: Steve  
What Is Your Relationship To Them?  
Nat: |______|  
Bitch Boy: |______|  
What is Your Age?  
|19|  
What Is Your Gender?  
|Female|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried posting this chapter 9 times now.
> 
> If it ends at  
> ⚪️ Dr. Bruce Banner: Bruce  
> Please let me know, because it's being an asshole.
> 
> I might not try again if I have to ten, and will just leave this shit up half finished.
> 
> Luckily I checked the known issues page and found a potential problem.  
> "


	3. Into The Thick Of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally into the chat room.  
> M/C came here to help Clint, and got side tracked.  
> Bruce is a dick to Tony.  
> We learn why Clint is called Bitch Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one night, so fun.
> 
> These characters ain't mine, bro.

[You have Been Added To The Chat  
Bitch Boy: Because, Tony, You Are A Fucking Idiot If You Think This Is A Good Idea!  
Nat: Calm down, Clint, he's working to fix it.  
Bruce: It's true, when he first made it I could hack it.  
Now it's kinda hard >.<  
Tony: Shut your whore mouth, Bruce.  
Sam: Damn, Tony's in a mood.  
M/C Romanoff: Children, Children, what's going on?  
Bucky: You're 19, you can't be calling us children.  
M/C Romanoff: I can when they're acting like this.  
Bitch Boy: Oh, Good, my backup is here.  
Tony: I con kick her.  
Bruce: You con?  
Tony has started a vote to mute Bruce  
Bitch Boy: ❌  
Bruce: ❌  
Bucky: ✅  
M/C Romanoff: ❌  
Nat: ❌  
Rhody: ✅  
Sam: ❌  
Steve: ✅  
Bruce will not be muted.  
Bruce: :P  
Sam: d(^_^o)  
M/C Romanoff: Why did you want me here?  
Bitch Boy: Tony's dumb program.  
M/C Romanoff: ...  
How do I leave?  
Bruce: Could do like me and get kicked for hacking.  
But Tony usually lets me back.  
Rhody: Just ignore it, like annoying Facebook messages.  
M/C Romanoff: m(_ _)m]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, you were trapped, forever~
> 
> Or until Civil War, when Tony probably ended the whole Chat thing.


	4. Gods Are...Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is added.
> 
> No one listens to Thor.
> 
> Someone else is added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no plot yet, but this is where I decided to add a plot.
> 
> There wasn't going to be one until around “"Age Unavailable Years Old"”

[Tony has added Thor Odinson God Of Thunder to The Chat  
Thor Odinson God Of Thunder: What is this, Tony?  
Tony: Group chat for us.  
Tony has changed Thor Odinson God Of Thunder's name to Thor  
Thor has started a vote to invite {Random Number}  
Thor: Do Not Vote Ues! Sjwiqoqojdnncja  
Bitch Boy: ❌  
Bruce: ✅  
Bucky: ✅  
M/C Romanoff: ✅  
Nat: ✅  
Rhody: ✅  
Sam: ✅  
Steve: ✅  
Tony: ✅  
Thor: Do you not know how to listen to a simple order?  
Loki has been added  
Loki is brother to Thor.  
He is (age unavailable) years old.  
Loki: Never leave your phone unattended, brother.  
Tony: And to answer your previous question, no, we defy orders the second they are given.  
M/C Romanoff has started a vote to kick M/C Romanoff  
Bitch Boy:❌  
Bruce: ❌  
Bucky: ✅  
Loki: ✅  
Nat: ❌  
Rhody: ❌  
Sam: ✅  
Steve: ❌  
Thor: ❌  
Tony: ❌  
M/C Romanoff will not be kicked.  
Bitch Boy: If I have to stay you do too.  
Tony: Clint's tried that trick 3 times.  
Sam: “Age Unavailable Years Old”]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The random letter, face smash garbage was Thor and Loki fighting over Thor's phone, because Loki is a typical little brother and wants to play with his big brother's friends.


	5. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing With Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swears EVERYWHERE
> 
> Like, Bad.
> 
> Like slurs
> 
> No racial slurs, and none of them have any meaning behind them, but a fair warning for the next...2 I think, chapters, Whore is used a lot.
> 
> Again, only as a joke.

[Bitch Boy has proposed a new nickname for Bitch Boy: Clint  
Bruce: ✅  
Bucky: ✅  
Loki: ❌  
M/C Romanoff: ❌  
Nat: ✅  
Rhody: ✅  
Steve: ❌  
Sam: ✅  
Thor: ✅  
Tony: ❌  
Bitch Boy's name has been changed to Clint  
Clint: Really, I expected Tomy to vote no, and Loki's a dick, but my own adopted-family-friend-niece?!  
It hurts.  
Tony has proposed a new nickname for M/C Romanoff: Down To Earth  
Bruce: ✅   
Bucky: ✅  
Clint: ✅   
Loki: ✅   
M/C Romanoff: ❌  
Nat: ❌  
Rhody: ❌  
Steve: ✅  
Sam: ✅  
Thor: ✅  
M/C Romanoff's name has been changed to Down To Earth  
Down To Earth: I Hate You >Bruce >Clint >Loki >Steve >Thor  
Tony: I have Steve's phone.  
Down To Earth has suggested a new nickname for Tony: Iron-Ass-Hat  
Bruce: ✅   
Bucky: ✅   
Clint: ✅   
Loki: ❌  
Nat: ✅  
Rhody: ✅  
Steve: ❌  
Sam: ✅  
Thor: ❌  
Tony: ❌  
Tony's name has been changed to Iron-Ass-Hat  
Iron-Ass-Hat: Really?  
Down To Earth: Rhody tipped the scale in our favor.  
Rhody: It's pretty funny.  
Iron-Ass-Hat has proposed a new nickname for Rhody: Whore-Machine  
Bruce: ❌  
Bucky: ✅  
Clint: ✅  
Down To Earth: ✅  
Loki: ✅  
Nat: ❌  
Rhody: ❌  
Steve: ✅  
Sam: ✅  
Thor: ✅  
Rhody's name has been changed to Whore-Machine  
Loki has proposed a new nickname for Thor: God Of Blunder  
Bruce: ✅  
Bucky: ✅  
Clint: ❌  
Down To Earth: ❌  
Iron-Ass-Hat: ✅  
Nat: ❌  
Steve: ✅   
Sam: ❌  
Thor: ❌  
Whore-Machine: ❌  
Thor's name will remain the same.  
Thor: Most of my friends are too loyal to do that to me when I am doing nothing.  
Bruce: ( T_T)＼(^-^ )  
Iron-Ass-Hat: I'm loyal to, like, three people, one of which is >Whore-Machine  
Nat: No one here is loyal.  
Sam: I am.  
Whore-Machine:！(◎_◎;)  
Bucky: I literally just vote yes to everything.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just playing around with the format of a texting story, building on what is, and is not doable in Stark Chat.
> 
> Also, Tony is #1 when it comes to this, meaning he can change anything he wants if he actually wants to, but he lets the others vote for now.


	6. Yo Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Is pissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the last chapter for tonight, and there's supposed to be images, but I'm not sure they worked, so...

[Iron-Ass-Hat has changed Iron-Ass-Hat's name to Tony  
Tony has changed Whore-Machine's name to Rhody  
Down To Earth: ???  
Yo, Tony  
Tony has disabled voting  
Down To Earth: I hate you  
Nat: Steve's looking for his phone.  
Tony: Really? It's been 3 days and he's just now looking?  
Bucky: He's coming towards the lab.  
Tony: I'm not in the lab.  
Thor: Captain Rogers seems angered.  
Loki: Of course he is, the iron-clad idiot has his phone and is actively hiding from him.  
Sam: Tony's dead.  
Tony: Just a clarification, I'm not actually dead.  
Down To Earth: His minutes are just numbered.  
Rhody: Bought you some time, told him you where in the kitchen.  
Tony: I AM IN THE KITCHEN!!!  
Bruce has sent an audio clip:  
{The “Run” From The AWOLnation Song}  
Clint has sent an image:  
{Picture is a meme, “Don't Blink, Don't Look Away, Don't Turn Your Back” from Doctor Who, I don't know why I thought it was from an old movie, the Weeping Angels episode.}  
Nat: I don't think that image works here.  
Clint has sent an image:  
{The I Want You Uncle Sam thing, but at the bottom it says To Quit All That Unnecessary Ass-Hatting}  
Bruce: Better  
Bucky: Why is this a thing?  
Down To Earth: Please, don't worry about it.  
Tony: Do not go down the laundry chute the day after laundry day...  
Rhody: Holy hell man, you okay?  
Tony: Mostly, I don't think he's going to find me for a while.  
Thor: There is a laundry chute in the Tower?  
Clint: Yeah, I like hiding in the opening in the 9th floor hallway and scaring Sam.  
Sam: That's why I go up a floor.  
Nat: Here's an idea, Tony, give Steve his phone back.  
Tony: Not while he's this mad.  
Down To Earth: Mom's right, Tone, there's not much else to do.  
1\. You're on the bottom floor.  
2\. There's only one entrance/exit(unless you want to go up the laundry chute).  
And 3. Steve's on the way now.  
Clint: And if he's coming from the kitchen he could have any assortment of sharp/dangerous objects.  
So...  
Clint has sent an image:  
{Meme of a guy with sunglasses that says looks like you're screwed}  
Tony: I'll hide in the dryer...  
Bucky: where are you getting these images?  
Clint: 62% of the storage currently being used on my phone is memes.  
Sam: And I thought the child here was M/C.  
Down To Earth: Clint will always out-child me.  
Tony: I don't fit in the dryer and the elevator is coming...  
Rhody: It's me, don't worry, I'm going to run interference if Steve comes down, you should fit behind the washer and dryer  
, cause Sam and I put a hole in the wall.  
Sam: I THOUGHT WE SAID WE'D BLAME THOR!  
Thor: Pardon me?  
Loki: So loyal.  
Tony: Okay, I need to silence this, and there's only one way to do so, so if you need to talk, do it face to face for a minute.  
Tony has muted Bruce for five minutes  
Tony has muted Bucky for five minutes  
Tony has muted Clint for five minutes  
Tony has muted Down To Earth for five minutes  
Tony has muted Loki for five minutes  
Tony has muted Nat for five minutes  
Tony has muted Rhody for five minutes  
Tony has muted Steve for five minutes  
Tony has muted Sam for five minutes  
Tony has muted Thor for five minutes  
Tony has muted Tony for five minutes]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muted.
> 
> I don't know how to put images in, but I'll learn, I promise.
> 
> For now accept my poor attempt at describing the ones I used in my other app.


	7. Five Minutes Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint thinks he's funny.
> 
> Rhody thinks he's funny.
> 
> Loki thinks he's funny.
> 
> M/C disagrees with all of them.
> 
> Tony agrees with all of them, and hates on emoticons.
> 
> ψ(｀∇´)ψ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been around ten hours, I guess now is as good of time as any to post this piece of garbage.

[Clint has sent an image:  
{SpongeBob time card that says so much later that the old narrator got bored of waiting and they had to hire a new one}  
Steve: Every vote that was done with me was done by Tony. As well as all messages sent in the last three days.  
To all affected I sincerely apologize.  
Tony: I don't, Whore-Machine was funny.  
Rhody: Alright, Iron-ass-Hat.  
Steve: What in the lord's name did I miss?  
Loki: So very much.  
Steve: Please tell me that's anyone besides Loki...  
Thor: I wish I could. I truly do.  
Loki: ;)  
Tony: Next update, I'm banning emoticons too.  
Bruce: No one was using Emojis when you banned them.  
Tony: Preemptive banning.  
Down To Earth: *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*  
Clint has sent an image:  
{Look up Sadimir Putin}  
Bucky: Really, Clint?  
Clint: It's mother f---ing hilarious and you know it.  
Steve: ...  
Why, Clint? Why?  
Nat: (ﾟOﾟ)＼(- -;  
Tony: Currently working on banning Emoticons.  
Bruce has sent an image:  
{Just a giant fucking ;), like, took up half my screen on the other app}  
Sam: That's worse than a normal emoticon,   
It's f---ing huge.  
Rhody: That's what she said.  
Tony: I wasn't ready for that, I choked.  
Rhody: That's what she said.  
Nat: I will stab you in the nuts.  
Clint: That's what she really said.  
Steve: Who?  
Bucky: Who?  
Thor: What woman has said these things, and why?  
Down To Earth: Good fucking God, Tony, I can hear you laughing from my room.  
Loki: Good what God? (^_-)  
Down To Earth: Tony, kick him.  
Tony: You walked into it, sweetheart.  
Nat: Don't call my child sweetheart.  
Down To Earth: I'm going to bed...  
Sam: It's 4 in the afternoon.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still can't put photos in, so live with my crappy descriptions of the images I used.
> 
> Also, don't always expect updates constantly, this one has been backed up since before Black Panther came out, and it only has 13 ish chapters and is nowhere near finished.


	8. The Romanoff Girls Go Hard Against Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets Meme'd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter was wrote at 2 am a month ago, and I was half asleep and running on fumes, so it doesn't make since, and you don't have to read it, cause plot doesn't come in for 2 or 3 chapters.
> 
> If you want plot, I'll mark the chapter where it really starts with a !The Plot Is Here! Or something, if you want Clint being picked on, stick around.

[Clint has sent an image:  
{If Women ran the world there would be no wars,  
Just a bunch of Countries not talking to each other}  
Nat has sent an image:  
{Clint in an awesome pose with his bow, with text that reads “I have to be focused at a- are those donuts?}  
Clint: How did you get that picture?  
Nat: Video footage.  
Down To Earth has sent an image:  
{Hawkeye has keen eyesight, and can shoot a target more than a mile away  
But can he see why kids love Cinnamon Toast Crunch? And a picture of Clint, looking drunk off his ass, holding a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch}  
Clint: Seriously...  
Also, I got two hours of sleep last night, stop making fun of me for staring at the cereal like that.  
Tony has sent an image:  
{A news headline that reads: Philadelphia man pulls out crossbow in a road rage incident}  
Tony: You need to calm the hell down, Clint, the doughnut and Cinnamon Toast Crunch™ will be there in five minutes.  
Clint: One image...one f---ing image...  
Sam: It's two am, go the f--- to sleep.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, basically 2 am rambling.
> 
> Love y'all for actually reading this.
> 
> See ya in probably 10 minutes.
> 
> I have 13 chapters on backlog here.
> 
>  
> 
> If you know the images used in this chapter, congratulations, you won nothing, but you can pretend I hugged you!


	9. The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro and Wanda are here! Yay!
> 
> Rhody gets muted! Yay!
> 
> You have an abbreviated nickname now! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just filler because Pietro is important to the plot(literally only became so after I watched Age Of Ultron while working on this)
> 
> Again, not plot important.
> 
> Plot starts next chapter! Yay!

[Tony has added Pietro Maximoff  
He is 20 years old  
Pietro Maximoff: Hi!  
Tony has added Wanda Maximoff  
Wanda is Twin Sister to Pietro Maximoff  
She is 20 years old  
Wanda Maximoff: Hello!  
Rhody: To get you acquainted with how everything works here.  
Bruce, Just checks in and, if a convenient opportunity arises, annoys Tony.  
Bucky, Votes yes to everything, doesn't get memes, likes to be a downer.  
Clint, Memes. Memes. Actually has good timing and funny images occasionally.  
Down To Earth, wants to leave, foot is constantly in her mouth, and occasionally picks on Clint.  
Loki, yes, That Loki, just makes obvious statements even funnier, hasn't tried anything yet, so he's cool.  
Nat, basically Natasha always, with more sass.  
Rhody, Awesome, helpful, and witty  
Steve, Mom friend™, makes us say F--- and d---(which gets confusing)  
Sam, Can be funny, usually late to the party, or the party pooper.  
Thor, Confused 24/7, just speaks at random.  
Tony, It's Tony...he's just awesome.  
Rhody was automatically muted for spamming.  
Pietro Maximoff: O...kay?  
Wanda Maximoff: I don't know what just happened...  
Down To Earth: Ignore him, he's insane.  
Tony: (Rhody with Tony's phone): Am not, I just didn't want you to walk in like DTE did and know nothing.  
Pietro Maximoff: ??? D T E ???  
Down To Earth: Apparently it's my new name.  
Wanda Maximoff: This is going to be fun...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear from y'all, so tell me what you think!
> 
> Also the (Rhody with Tony's phone) he actually typed. Everyone could see that, you're not special.
> 
> (You're very special, but not in that manner)


	10. !Plot Starts Here!K To The I Double L Y-O-U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki Made A Mistake.
> 
> He's Gonna Pay For It.
> 
> Nat's A Mama Bear.
> 
> Clint Has Bad Timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% ploty but please accept this as the beginning of the plot, because everything after this point is all connected.

[Bruce: Why is Clint crawling through the vents yelling “Marco!”?  
Nat: something him and M/C do.  
Clint: And it would help if Rhody, Sam, and Tony stopped yelling Pollo.  
Tony: I Didn't Know What We Were Doing.  
Rhody: I just like messing with you.  
Sam: (･_･) oh. I thought everyone was playing...  
Wanda Maximoff: M/C isn't in the Tower.  
Clint: Where is she?  
Wanda Maximoff: Somewhere? I just know she's not here.  
Nat: She's not in the Tower?  
Wanda Maximoff: How many times must I say no?  
Nat: She didn't tell me she was leaving...  
Rhody: Isn't she like...19 aka an adult?  
Nat: Does it matter when she's my daughter?  
Tony: She's got you there.  
Thor: When was she last seen?  
Wanda Maximoff: I haven't seen her since noon.  
Pietro Maximoff: 13:45 ish, she called me an idiot and stormed out of the kitchen.  
Bruce: I saw her just after that.  
Bucky: I haven't seen her all day.  
Clint: You're in Russia.  
Bucky: And haven't seen her here, it's helpful to know she's not in the same part of Russia as me.  
Steve: Bucky, be quiet.  
Sam: I haven't seen her since this morning, honestly...  
Thor: Well, Loki is missing too.  
Since around the same time.  
Nat: If he's so much as touched her he's fucking dead.  
Pietro Maximoff: Please, someone kill me.  
Wanda Maximoff: ???  
Pietro Maximoff: I found them...  
Nat: And?  
Pietro Maximoff: ...  
Clint: I know this is a bad time...but...  
Clint has sent an image addressed to Down To Earth:  
{The thumbs up God Meme with the text: I know what you're doing}  
Rhody: Tony is actually dying of laughter right now.  
Sam: I can hear him...  
Nat: THIS IS NOT THE TIME!!!  
Steve: Natasha, calm down.  
Nat: Steve, shut the hell up, I'm going to murder the God of Mischief.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for things to slow down, not too many more chapters are already made, and I haven't worked on this in a week.


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets the ever loving shit beat out of him.
> 
> Pietro gets threatened.
> 
> Natasha is a mama bear with no regrets.
> 
> M/C just wants to know what love is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish I could put proper images in this bitch, cause the chapter sucks without them.
> 
> I'll update it when I figured shit out.
> 
> Sorry about the language, it's getting irritating though.

[Down To Earth: Pietro, you're dead.  
Pietro Maximoff: I've lived through worse than being crushed by my own gravity.  
Down To Earth: Let me rephrase that, you're going to wish you were dead.  
Loki: Your mother is an aggressive woman...  
Tony: What she do?  
Down To Earth has sent an image:  
{A very beat up Loki face, like, gashes on his forehead and nose, split lip, the whole shebang}  
Down To Earth has sent an image:  
{Loki's upper back, which is covered in what appears to be claw marks}  
Bruce: God damn...no pun intended.  
Wanda Maximoff: Ow...  
Tony: In confusion.  
How the hell did she do this?  
Loki: Very violently.  
And quickly...  
Thor: You deserve it, brother, I am sorry.  
Sam: Yeah, man, M/C's not even old enough to drink, and your thousands of years old.  
Rhody: Kinna creeps.  
*kinda *creepy  
Tony: Kinna creeps?  
Rhody: We are not talking about me right now.  
In Confusion.  
Pietro Maximoff: At least that will heal, the image of what I saw is permanently burned into my brain.  
A thing of nightmares, honestly.  
Down To Earth: Serves you right, you snooping bitch.  
Steve: Whoa! Watch your mouth, young lady.  
Clint: I can hear Tony wheezing in between laughs.  
Sam: Are you still in the vents?  
Clint has sent an image:  
{Image of Sam, on his bed, looking at his phone.}  
Clint: No.  
Sam: Creep.  
Clint: You're flipping off the wrong vent.  
Sam: m(_ _)m]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda my favorite chapter.
> 
> I dunno, just the idea of Natasha tracking them down and fucking Loki's world up is a glorious thing to think of, and I almost wrote a chapter in the real world that was just like;
> 
> It's from Nat's point of view, she's tracking you somehow, and when she finds you she sees...more of you and Loki that she would have ever liked.
> 
> Then that mother's adrenaline kicks in and she just fucking destroys Loki.


	12. Getting Grilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're Stupid And Leave Something Where Mama Can Find It.
> 
> Nat's Ready To Murder.
> 
> Doesn't Matter Who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like, two weeks after the last chapter.

[New Notifications  
1 Message From Mom: If this is w... 12:34 pm  
1 Message From Nom: Attached Image 12:34 pm]  
I'm dead...I'm so dead...  
[ Mom  
{Positive Pregnancy Tests}  
If this is what I think it is you and Loki are Fucking dead.  
Mom, it's obvious what that is, can you just kill me and get it over with?  
So it is yours?  
No, mom, Vision got Wanda pregnant.  
Do you see the issue with me even /trying/ to blame anyone else?  
I'm going to let you tell Loki, but you're doing it today, and I'm going to kill him afterwards.  
You want me to be a single mother?  
Technically a single teenage mother?  
I'll try to only put him in a coma.]  
Thanks, mama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since M/C is, at several points during the story, called 19 years old, should I update the tags to include teen pregnancy?


	13. Everyone Knows, And Natasha Is Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki Finds Out.
> 
> ...
> 
> Everyone Finds Out.
> 
> Loki Gets The Shit Beat Out Of Him Again.
> 
> Tony Thinks It's Funny.

[Tony: I just heard a lot of yelling at what sounded like expensive stuff breaking, everyone check in.  
Bruce: I didn't do it.  
Wanda Maximoff: I'm not there ATM.  
Sam: Not me.  
Steve: I'm in the training room.  
Rhody: I'm next to you.  
Bucky: Eating fruit on the roof.  
Thor: I am with Bucky.  
Pietro Maximoff: Not Me, this time.  
Clint: I know what happened.  
Tony: would you like to share with the class or are we supposed to guess.  
Clint has sent an image:  
{Same Positive Pregnancy Test}  
Clint: I'll give you three guoess who's this is.  
Sam: Oh s---.  
Steve: Loki was at the Tower today, wasn't he, Thor?  
Thor: Sadly yes.  
Rhody: Oh, he's dead, Thor's an only child now.  
Bruce: Where are they?  
Tony: They're in the kitchen, and good lord, Nat's scary.  
Rhody: This is amazing.  
Tony: Guys, meeting in the lab.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Do Y'all Think Of Bruce/Natasha?
> 
> I was thinking of making Bruce kinda step up and help Nat not murder Loki, and just kinda be a sorta father figure to M/C.
> 
> This isn't a thing in any of the backlogged chapters, but when I start writing new ones I was thinking of putting it in there, just to have Bruce be more engaged.
> 
> Totally not because I actually kinda ship them...
> 
> That would be a stupid reason...


	14. Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Official.
> 
> Natasha's not happy.
> 
> You're irritated.
> 
> Tony's still an asshole who lives off the thrill of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is two weeks after the last one.

[Nat: I have officially failed as a mother.  
Wanda Maximoff: ???  
Bruce: Care to explain?  
Down To Earth: Mom, stop saying that, I'm 19, not 12.  
Loki: It seems that Natasha is disappointed that we are having a child.  
Steve: So the pregnancy is real?  
Down To Earth: Yup, went to the doctor today, that would be mom's self pity statement, even though she didn't do anything.  
Clint: It's difficult to accept that your child is growing up, that you lost your little baby.  
Tony has changed Loki's name to Baby Daddy  
Thor: M/C was adopted when she was 13.  
Natasha never saw her as a baby.  
Baby Daddy: Quiet, Thor.  
Tony changed Down To Earth's name to Mother To Be  
Tony changed Nat's name to Disappointed Mama Bear  
Disappointed Mama Bear: Is this a big joke to you, Tony?!  
Tony: Basically.  
Sam: He wants to be murder.  
Rhody: At this point Nat could claim it was an assisted suicide.  
Bucky: She could do the same to Loki too.  
Baby Daddy: Can you not give her ideas?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote two chapters last night/the ungodly hours of this morning.
> 
> They're both pretty short but they're basically just filler for bigger ones.


	15. Shut Up Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony “Thought” of some names for your baby.
> 
> None of them good.
> 
> One Sam can't pronounce.
> 
> Loki disapproves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point you're around 5 weeks along.
> 
> Also, this is only 77 words long.
> 
> Very small chapter.

[Tony: >Mother To Be: You and The Prince Of Mischief thought of any names yet?  
Mother To Be: I'm 5 weeks pregnant, Tony, calm your tits.  
Tony: I have the perfect name: Narfi  
Mother To Be: No  
Tony: Okay, okay, how about Fenrir?  
Mother To Be: Tony, seriously.  
Tony: Jörmungandr?  
Sam: How the hell do you say that?  
Tony: Sleipnir?  
Baby Daddy: I don't think so.  
Tony: Hel? Or alternatively, Hella  
Baby Daddy: Stark, stop.  
Tony: Fine...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on another chapter already, don't worry.


	16. Sorry, Pietro (no I'm not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And So It Begins.
> 
> Poor Pietro.
> 
> Bucky Finds Memes.
> 
> Turf War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a way to...sorta put images in...  
> I won't use it in the previous chapters, and will just leave it here to see if anyone likes it.

[Mother To Be: I'm so sorry, Pietro...  
Pietro Maximoff: I don't think you are...  
Wanda Maximoff: ???  
Mother To Be: He was running and being an ass.  
I tried to stop him with my powers.  
The second I started decreasing his gravity I threw up.  
Pietro Maximoff: On me, and I wasn't touching the ground, so I couldn't get away.  
Rhody: Disgusting...  
Mother To Be: I'm pregnant, assholes.  
Bruce: Morning sickness does start around six weeks.  
Typically.  
Mother To Be: Exactly...  
Bucky has sent an image: [{Morning Sickness, Morning Sickness Everywhere}](https://goo.gl/images/SMckTy)  
Clint has sent an image: [{If you didn't want morning sickness...}](https://goo.gl/images/TnzyCh)  
Mother To Be: Clint, STFU.  
Pietro Maximoff: Bucky's is accurate.  
Clint: Damn it, Bucky. Memes are my thing!  
Tony: Memes are for everyone, Clint.  
Rhody has sent an image: [{Brace Yourself}](https://goo.gl/images/VhB9c3)  
Rhody: Oh, shit, I saw it on Facebook and was trying to find it.  
Didn't know a meme territory battle was going on...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I got my memes off of Google search.
> 
> I'm not a meme person.
> 
> But I imagine Clint is, so I tried.
> 
> Sorry this one sucks, I was just messing around.


	17. Gross!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki Learns About Pregnancy Cravings.
> 
> You Have Some Strange Ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of my aunt's cravings

[Baby Daddy: Is it normal for pregnant Midgardian women to desire disgusting food?  
Bruce: Yes, it's called cravings, it's things a pregnant woman's body needs,  
Sometimes it's just something that will help the baby's development.  
Other times it's things that will help with chemical imbalances in the body  
And more often than not, it helps the mother's mood and health.  
Tony: Love the fact you just |-| missed the spam limit over talking about pregnant women and they're weird cravings,  
She's pregnant, Loki, just don't question her.  
Baby Daddy has sent an image:  
Thor: What is that?  
Baby Daddy: Yogurt.  
Sam: What are those chunks?  
Baby Daddy: Pickles.  
Pietro Maximoff: Ew...  
Baby Daddy: I almost forgot her beverage to go with it:  
Baby Daddy has sent an image:  
Baby Daddy: Caramel Milk.  
Clint: That's not so bad.  
Baby Daddy: She let me taste some, there is a possibility she will lose all of her teeth, there is so much sugar in it.  
Bruce: ...Just watch her with the sugar...  
Wanda Maximoff: Duh.  
Steve: Have fun with that, Loki.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The images are basically describes by the following statements, so I just let it be like that.
> 
> I think I'm going to leave this here for a while, and work in a different fandom for a while.


	18. Meme Filler Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just memes so y'all know I'm not abandoning this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I just usually only write on fandom at a time, this is still not going to be updated daily or anything, but I'll try to do something at least once a week from now on, I just have a hard time find inspiration right now.

[Clint has sent an image addressed to Down To Earth: [Whoopsy!](https://goo.gl/images/W6jMkc)  
Bucky has sent an image addressed to Clint, Down To Earth, and Baby Daddy: [“Accidental”](https://goo.gl/images/S7WkTS)  
Tony has sent an image addressed to Down To Earth And Baby Daddy: [It's messed up](https://goo.gl/images/HeGneu)  
Sam has sent an image addressed to Down To Earth and Baby Daddy: [Work Related Accident?](https://goo.gl/images/RDxerv)  
Down To Earth has sent an image addressed to Clint, Bucky, Tony, and Sam:[Hormonal Pregnancy Vs. Assholes](https://goo.gl/images/XZPhT9)  
Clint: I get it, I'm done, it was just a joke.  
Tony: You two are in the same room, aren't you?  
Clint: Yeah...  
Tony: Pussy.]


	19. That Took A Turn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor Is So Dead!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Or Is He?
> 
> Even Loki Doesn't Know.

[Mother To Be: Where the hell is Thor?  
Bucky: I'm almost scared to say he's with me.  
Baby Daddy: Where are you?  
Tony: Oh Shit, they're both mad, the hell did you do, Thor?  
Thor: Nothing  
Clint: You better find a new hiding place if your in Bucky's room, Thor, they're coming.  
Sam: Seriously, what did you do?  
Rhody: I'm going to chalk this up to mood swings and turn up my music to drown out the sounds of Thor's murder.  
Steve: Natasha, control your child.  
Disappointed Mama Bear: If I could do that she wouldn't be two months pregnant.  
Tony: She's got you there.  
Bucky: this is less of a murder scene and more of a love fest...  
Clint has sent an image: [What In The Hell Is Going On?](https://goo.gl/images/FPcqq5)  
Bucky: She's hugging him, and Loki is just...smiling...  
Thor opened the door and let them in.  
What am I missing here?  
Tony: I'm so confused...  
Clint: We all are.  
Bucky: Apparently Thor did something good?  
Bruce: Why is there a giant stuffed bear in the living room with "Little One" embroidered on the stomach?  
Pietro Maximoff: Things are starting to make since.  
Wanda Maximoff: I really thought she was angry...  
Baby Daddy: She was... I am just going with whatever she says, and she is hugging Thor, so apparently I am happy my brother got  
my unborn child an unnecessarily large, fake animal.  
Sam: And with that, we learned just how violent M/C's mood swings are.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Thor always with Bucky?
> 
> I have no idea.


	20. Little Cherry Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get your first ultrasound, and show a picture to the other Avengers!
> 
> Tony doesn't like that.
> 
> Wanda throws Shade.
> 
> Nat's accepted Grandma hood.

[Mother To Be has sent an image: {Ultrasound picture of the baby}  
Mother To Be: The baby is healthy and developing perfectly!  
Tony: M/C, hon, this is a program made for communication between some of the greatest heroes in the world, not Facebook.  
Clint has sent an image:[Pregnant Cat](https://goo.gl/images/AhcWIf)  
Mother To Be: Clint sends memes all the damn time!  
Tony: Yeah, but I like memes, your baby is creepy as hell.  
Baby Daddy: You have a true death wish, I can tell.  
Steve: Tony, be nice to M/C, she's excited to be a mother.  
Bruce: She's the only one excited she's going to be a mother.  
Pietro Maximoff: I think it's creepy too...  
Wanda Maximoff: That's because you're an ass.  
Sam: 0.0  
Shade, Wanda.  
Rhody: I think it's sorta cute, in like a, it's only cute cause you know it's a baby way...  
Disappointed Mama Bear: Stop insulting my daughter and grandchild, please.  
Tony: Fine...]


	21. Tony's Been Day Drinking Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Has Been Drinking
> 
> He Has A Thought
> 
> Thor Knows About A Movie
> 
> Pietro Has A Great Definition Of A Term For Loki And Thor
> 
> Steve's Amazed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my Three Am rambling...

[Tony: I just had a thought.  
Rhody: Pepper would be proud.  
Tony: Baby Romanoff can't have a God father...  
Mother To Be: And Why The Hell Not?  
Tony: Because...it's father is already a God.  
Rhody: He is so proud of himself right now...  
Sam: I can hear him laughing...  
Clint: He's crying from laughing so hard...  
Baby Daddy: What is a “God Father”?  
Thor: A Midgardian movie, as far as I can tell. Why the little one would have one is unknown to me.  
Pietro Maximoff: It's the first runner up adult to the child.  
Should the winning adult die or fail their duties as parent  
the first runner up-“God Parent”-will step into the position.  
Steve: He's... He's not entirely wrong...  
Tony: Pietro, you're the best thing to happen while I'm drunk.  
Pietro Maximoff: Excuse me?  
Wanda Maximoff: You're drunk?  
Bucky: At noon?]


	22. Mine Now, Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things Go Missing
> 
> Pietro Finds Them
> 
> Nat's Impressed

[Bucky: Okay, real funny, assholes, where're all my blankets?  
Steve: Mine are missing too...  
Sam: Same.  
Rhody: I have one... I started today with six.  
Tony: Every. Single. Blanket. Is. Missing. From my room, and the one I keep in the lab...  
Bruce: I can't find any in my room or the living room.  
Clint: Mine are gone! Who could have gotten mine?!  
Wanda Maximoff: Are all the blankets in the tower missing?  
Pietro Maximoff has sent an image: {You, curled up in a giant blanket fort, asleep}  
Pietro Maximoff: Found them.  
Disappointed Mama Bear: Wow...just wow...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Post! <3


	23. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Bucky, and Tony hear some strange stuff from your room.
> 
> You have an explanation.
> 
> Even Wanda knows you're too hormonal for your own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Alive!

[Sam: Did I just hear Wanda say "What the fuck!? You killed all of them!" From M/C's room?  
Bucky: Shorty followed by Pietro saying "They deserved it"?  
Tony: Oh, good, you heard it too.  
Pietro Maximoff: We're playing video games!  
Mother To Be: No Murder Is Happening!  
Wanda Maximoff: I fear for my life every passing second I spend with this hormonal monster.  
Baby Daddy: You should.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what game they're playing? Cause there was one in mind.
> 
> Paraphrased from a conversation with my siblings and father.
> 
> My Older brother: Did I just hear Anna(not my sister's real name) say "what the fuck!? You killed your husband!"  
> My Younger brother: And Dave(not my youngest brother's name) say "He's the one who cheated"  
> Dad: Oh Good, everyone heard it.  
> Me: We're playing a video game!  
> “Dave”: She's the only one killing innocent people!  
> “Anna”: I thought we were just going to play a nice video game, not murder innocent people...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [I Take Requests Here.](https://rosie39.tumblr.com/post/177500739063/i-want-your-help-with-my-december-story%22)   
> 


	24. Tony's Son And The People Of Kitty Cat Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates!
> 
> New People!
> 
> Children!
> 
> Text Talk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter will be up for a week for testing, if received positively, I will leave it up, if not I will remove it
> 
> It's 17-10-18 according to the start date and special notes in each chapter, so have fun with that.

[Welcome To Stark Chat Version 0.04, As Of 17-10-18 new features include:

  * Responsive AI
  * Child Mode
  * Abbreviation Dictionary
  * Complete Coding Change
  * ~~Fuck You Bruce~~
  * ~~Hack This Shit Now~~
  * ~~It'll Fuck Your Phone Up~~
  * Administrator Mode



Play Nicely  
Tony has added Spider Man, he is 20 years old  
Tony has added T'challa, he is 41 years old  
T'challa has requested to add (random number)  
Tony has approved the addition  
Shuri has been added, she is 16 years old  
Tony has changed Spider Man's name to Peter.  
Tony has corrected Peter's age to 17.  
Peter: Aw man...  
Hi!  
Bruce: Why do I feel personally threatened by those update notes?  
Because, Dr. Banner, that is exactly what Tony wanted to convey.  
Pietro Maximoff: The AI?  
I am named  
Texting  
Interface  
Assistant

Or TIA for short.  
Tony: I'll turn down her sensitivity...  
T'challa: Hello, it is nice to be able to communicate with all of you in this.  
Shuri: Thank you for letting me join too, now I can mock all of you.  
Peter: O no...  
Mother To Be: Shuri, I'll give you anything you want to hack this thing and kick me.  
Shuri: I do not want anything you have.  
Peter: Burn!  
Mother To Be: I'm going to go throw my phone off a bridge.  
T'challa: Things seem tense in here...  
Clint: Oh, it's usually worse.  
Bucky: And full of memes.  
Baby Daddy: And swearing.  
Tony: That's basically why I made it.  
Peter: This will b fun.  
Shuri: Can you not spell words out completely, Peter?  
Peter: ?...  
Thor: This will be interesting...  
Rhody: Or a disaster.  
Sam: Why can't it be both?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Peter, T'challa, and Shuri may not be permanent, but if you like them leave a comment and tell me so, if you don't, tell me, you have until 29-7-2018 to tell me what you think, before I make an executive decision.~~


	25. They're Not Millennials, They're Worse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memes.
> 
> GenZ Memes.
> 
> Old People Don't Understand.
> 
> E
> 
> Our House.
> 
> Two Bros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a few hours after the last chapter.
> 
> My simplest understanding of the Millennials Vs GenZ is late 20s-early 30s= Millennials, late teens-early 20s= GenZ, if I'm wrong, tell me.

[Shuri has sent an image: [{E}](https://goo.gl/images/vvKXzW)  
Peter: LOL XD  
Mother To Be: I shit you not, I burst out laughing at this and Loki just whispered "What The Fuck?"  
Tony: And so it has begun.  
Baby Daddy: Someone, please, explain this to me.  
Clint: Even I'm lost, Shuri, what the heck is that?  
Peter: Deep fired King Mark-Quad-Burg 'E'.  
Steve: Helpful...  
Thor: Do all human children do this?  
Sam: Mostly just Millennials.  
Shuri: Excuse you, Mr. Wilson, we three are Generation Z, Thank you very much.  
T'challa: Shuri, we spoke about this...  
Rhody: I have never felt so old in my entire life.  
Peter has sent a video: [{Pillows ;)}](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=k55FYtqtXXU)  
Baby Daddy: What cult are you children in?!  
Disappointed Mama Bear: Like how M/C's a child now.  
Bucky: You people are a mess.  
Peter: I got on here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now.  
Baby Daddy: Why does this amuse you three?!  
Thor: Bucky has officially turned off his phone and put it in a different room.  
Wanda Maximoff: Why are you two always together?  
Mother To Be has sent an image: {Thor and Bucky sitting on opposite sides of the couch, a popcorn bowl between them}  
Shuri: Two Bros Chilling On A Couch.  
Peter: Five Feet Apart.  
Mother To Be: 'Cause They're Not Gay!  
Pietro Maximoff: I spit water out, great coordination.  
Thor: We are not happy because you three are confusing, but this has nothing to do with our distance from one another!  
Baby Daddy: ...Brother, Midgardians have coined a new definition for that word.  
Clint: [{So Thor Can Get The Joke}](https://goo.gl/images/7rdkog)  
Disappointed Mama Bear: Pietro, don't encourage them!  
Rhody: I Called This Shit Being A Disaster!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I can get rid of Shuri, Peter, and T'challa, I've grown too attached.
> 
> Thank you TheSpiderling, keeponreading1, and Gugula_giggler for your kind comments about keeping the new characters, and for some of the ideas y'all gave me, I'm dedicating this chapter to you three!
> 
> Ps. I know Africa By Toto, or All Star by Smash Mouth would have worked better as meme songs, but I love that video, and could you imagine Loki's reaction?


	26. Energy Burst!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Is Confused.
> 
> Pietro Has A Toothpick-Dick.
> 
> T'challa Looses Shuri.
> 
> Shuri Makes Friends.
> 
> Pickles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep, have more chapters.

[Peter: Y is M/C eating pickles while running on a treadmill n the training room?  
Bruce: Since she's around 14 weeks along its probably just the second trimester energy burst.  
Perfectly normal.  
Pietro Maximoff: Just stay the hell away from her.  
Shuri: Why?  
Wanda Maximoff: She told him she'd “Snap his toothpick-dick off” earlier, because he's tried to steal a waffle from her.  
Peter: O.o  
Yikes.  
T'challa: Shuri, where are you?  
Shuri has sent an image: {You and Shuri on treadmills together, smiling for a selfie, cheersing with pickles, Peter is in the background, smiling, holding his own pickle.}  
Shuri: Spending time with my new friends.  
Pietro Maximoff: It's official, she just hates me.  
Mother To Be: No, I think my baby hates you, because I feel significantly angrier when you're around since getting pregnant.  
Pietro Maximoff: Oh...  
Thor: Bruce, is that possible?  
Bruce: Thor, it's a fetus, it's not capable of thoughts or opinions yet.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3:28 am.
> 
> What a time.


	27. Oh, Fantastic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood.
> 
> Reused Meme.
> 
> ¡YoU BetTEr WaTch OuT!
> 
> Pietro Appreciates The Children.
> 
> Bad Peter! You Know Better!
> 
> TIA was a bad idea.
> 
> “Tiny” XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K  
> I  
> L  
> L

[Baby Daddy: What ever you do, do not point it out of there is blood on M/C's clothes or face.  
Clint has sent an image: [What In The Hell Is Going On?](https://goo.gl/images/FPcqq5)  
Shuri: You better watch out.  
You Better Watch Out.  
Peter: YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!  
Pietro Maximoff: I love having them here.  
Mother To Be: I've had four nosebleeds today, you jerks.  
Peter: Is Loki really that hot?  
Tony: Why do I hear Peter screaming?  
Assumably because M/C is hurting him.  
Baby Daddy: He has not been caught yet, but it is only a matter of seconds for her to realize she can stop him.  
Steve: I separated them, tiny, it's okay.  
Bruce: “Tiny?” XD]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M  
> E


	28. Tony's The Best Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Tests The Limits.
> 
> Tony Wants Nothing More Than To See His Not-Son Happy.
> 
> You Protect Peter.
> 
> Sorry, Clint, You Know I Had To Do It To 'Em.
> 
> Incapability.
> 
> Steve One Ups His Own Former Mistake.
> 
> More Memes Because I'm Trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should not be allowed around memes, I don't know how to use them, and feel like all of these are dead.

[Peter has suggested a new nickname for Baby Daddy: God Of Mistakes.  
Tony has changed Baby Daddy's Name to God Of Mistakes.  
God Of Mistakes: I will hurt you, child.  
Mother To Be: No he won't.  
Tony: Shut Down!  
Peter has suggested a new nickname for Shuri: Meme Queen.  
Tony has changed Shuri's name to Meme Queen.  
Meme Queen: I approve.  
Clint: But memes where my thing...  
Mother To Be: Dead, early twenty tens, Facebook memes.  
Peter has suggested a new nickname for Clint: Suburban White Mom.  
Tony has changed Clint's name to Suburban White Mom.  
Suburban White Mom: I'm Calling Nepotism!  
Tony: Duh.  
Meme Queen: This is so sad, TIA, play Despasito.  
I'm afraid I can't do that, Princess.  
Sam: Hey Pete, no one has ever messed with Cap's name...  
Peter has suggested a new nickname for Steve: Capcicle.  
Tony has changed Steve's name to Capcicle.  
Capcicle: As you kids say; Dead meme, buddy.  
Mother To Be: Did you just say "as you kids say", for real?  
Capcicle: I have made a grave mistake.  
Peter: *chuckles* I'm in danger.  
Meme Queen: XD  
Mother To Be: I'm dead.  
God Of Mistakes: WHAT?!?!?!?! CULT!?!?!?!  
Rhody: Tony's doubled over laughing right now.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to Get Help.


	29. Thor's An Excitable Teddy Bear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor Appreciation Because He's Awesome, And Sweet, And 100% Deserves It.

[God Of Mistakes has sent an image: {Thor with his head on your belly, smiling like a goof ball}  
God Of Mistakes: Someone >Bruce told Thor that the baby can hear things outside of the womb.  
Now the big oaf is obsessed with talking to her stomach.  
Disappointed Mama Bear: It's sorta cute.  
Peter: He protecc  
He attacc  
But most importantly  
Meme Queen: He's not giving Loki's girlfriend bacc.  
Pietro Maximoff: Once again, amazing.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor Would 100% do this.
> 
> Fight me (ง •̀_•́)ง (ง •̀_•́)ง (ง •̀_•́)ง


	30. It's A Very Serious Concern! Look At The Past!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snek

[Mother To Be: Thor, your brother won't give me a straight answer, can I ask you abery serious question?  
Thor: I will do my best to answer.  
Peter: But that answer may not be incredibly straight.  
Meme Queen: Just like the answering party.  
Mother To Be: Is it possible for me to give birth to a snake, due to Loki's Loki-ness?  
Thor: I have no idea, but if you do I, at the very least, will love it all the same, because I love snakes.  
Mother To Be: Thor!!!!!!!!!!  
Pietro Maximoff: I think she means Loki-nis.  
Meme Queen: XD.  
Thor: I doubt it, but again, I will always love my snake niece/nephew.  
Bruce: I've seen all of your ultrasounds, M/C, you're not giving birth to a snake.  
Peter: I bet it would be a cute snake.  
Meme Queen: Just a little garden snek, no fangs, no venom, just loves to sleep in the sun.  
T'challa: Shuri, I know you and Peter are having fun, but I think you two are scaring her.  
Tony: It is VERY possible that you're going to mother a snake, or a horse! Or even a wolf!  
Capcicle: I hit him for you, M/C, don't worry.  
Bucky: She's crying.  
Rhody: Someone's going to die.]


	31. Nat? Everything Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's Giving Tony One Chance.
> 
> Peter Doesn't Have To Listen To T'challa.
> 
> Clint Shit Talks Pietro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The memes and stuff were fun, but it's time to get this train back on the plot tracks.

[Disappointed Mama Bear: Tony, there's cameras around the main entrance, right?  
Tony: Like, six, why?  
Disappointed Mama Bear: I'm going to need to see the footage from the last nine hours.  
I'm giving you one chance to give it to me without me having to hack into your systems.  
Meme Queen: What is happening?  
T'challa: Shuri, stay out of it.  
Peter: Mr. Stark?  
Tony: Pretty high chance M/C, and/or Loki is/are in big ass trouble.  
Bruce: Or Clint, Clint is always a possibility.  
Suburban White Mom: No, I'm being good, I'm with Thor and Bucky, shit talking Loki, Steve, and Pietro.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memes will still be a prominent part of this story, but I've been dancing around plot with them, using a few chapters to get the characters all settled in.
> 
> Now I still have an actual goal to accomplish before the end of these nine months, and we're currently 18 weeks in, so I have some work to do to get this going in the intended director.


	32. Poor, Innocent Girl, Mama's Gonna Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Promises To Be An Asshole.
> 
> Rhody Will Keep Him In Line.
> 
> Pietro's Back At It Again With Them Weird Explanations.
> 
> “Western Culture Bullshit”
> 
> Natasha's Busy.

[Mother To Be: If Loki and I had a gender reveal would all of you agree to not be assholes?  
Tony: I make no such promises.  
Rhody: I'll keep him in line if you do.  
Meme Queen: I'm sorry, a What?!  
Mother To Be: ...  
...  
...  
Pietro, this is your thing.  
Pietro Maximoff: A party in which some item has its insides coloured to match the colour assigned to the gender of the baby.  
Pink for Girl  
Blue for Boy  
The parents invite people to somehow show the insides of the item to reveal what their child is assigned at birth.  
Meme Queen: This Is Some Western Culture Bullshit.  
T'challa: Shuri!  
Meme Queen: I want to help.  
Mother To Be: I thought you would.  
Bucky: Has anyone seen Nat since she shook Tony down?  
Bruce: Briefly this morning.  
Sam: I heard her say fucking something very quietly earlier.  
God Of Mistakes: I am going to leave the Tower...  
Peter: Why Are You Running?  
Wanda Maximoff: So he doesn't die?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally find gender reveal parties stupid, and unnecessary, and the only reason this story has one is because of the explanation Pietro gives, which I can't find the original version of, but when I do I will share it with you.
> 
> Go ahead and mock me for writing a chapter strictly to make a quote.
> 
> P.S. Do you want a boy or a girl? I'll be counting votes and leave it ambiguous until the birth, so if you have a preference leave it in the comments on this chapter.


	33. We're Happy? I Can Fix That!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha shows you what she's been doing.
> 
> I'm Not Tom Holland, I Won't Spoil This Part.
> 
> Bruce Is Willing To Give You A Hug Because He's A Good Not-Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought this was all sunshine and rainbows?
> 
> I've go some news to break to you, that was never the plan.
> 
> But things might turn out okay anyways.
> 
> Might.

[2 Messages from Mom: I'm So Sorr...  
Mom: Video Attached 2:36 pm]  
"Loki!" I call.

"Yes, love?" He peaks in from the other room.

"Nothing..."

Well he's still alive...  
[ Mom  
I'm So Sorry, Sweetheart...  
{Security video of Loki leaving the tower, transitioning into video from a few different street/store cameras of him walking to a park, and meeting with a woman, who proceeds to lay hands on him, receiving no fight from the God Of Mischief.}  
Mom, what is that?  
I saw them leaving, I didn't know what he was doing, so I got security footage to figure it out.  
I'm sorry.  
Where are you?  
I had to meet with Director Fury about some stuff...]  
"Is everything alright, love?" Loki rests a hand on my shoulder, standing in front of me.

"Peachy."

I lock my phone and walk away.  
[Bruce  
Bruce, you said I could always go to you if I was having problems...  
Are you alright?  
No?  
What's not alright?  
I need a hug...  
Don't scare me like that!  
Of course you can have a hug, I'm in the lab.]


	34. That's A Terrible Explanation!

[Tony: Okay, Bucky, and Steve if you want to participate, you have permission to beat the ever loving shit out of Loki.  
Bucky: Not that I'm complaining, but why?  
Tony: He's a cheating bastard and deserves it.  
God Of Mistakes: Pardon?!  
Sam: He has a problem with that part, but not the permission to kick his ass part, wow.  
God Of Mistakes: Where have you gotten the notion that I was unfaithful, Stark?  
Tony: M/C comes into the lab, crying, and hugs Bruce, saying you're a cheating jerk  
Bruce: And proceeds to show us a video of you cheating!  
God Of Mistakes: Pardon? Video of me doing what, exactly?  
Disappointed Mama Bear has sent a video: {The Video Of Loki From Last Chapter}  
God Of Mistakes: -.-  
Peter: Is he...just going to respond with an emoticon?  
God Of Mistakes: I have no intentions to court the woman in that video,  
If you had gotten any audio she was speaking of how soft my shirt looked.  
Disappointed Mama Bear: So you let her touch it?  
Pietro Maximoff: Seems unlikely...  
God Of Mistakes: I am so sorry for trying not to cause a ruckus! It is not even the first time I have been approached in such a way!  
Disappointed Mama Bear: Then where did you go with her? Because I couldn't find any video after you two walked away.  
God Of Mistakes: She showed me where to purchase something I needed.  
But I realized I could be watched, and opted to "trick" the cameras outside.  
Tony: Why?!  
God Of Mistakes: I...  
I wanted it to be a surprise...  
Suburban White Mom: Oh?  
God Of Mistakes has sent an image: {I'm too lazy to find a good one, but it's a wedding ring}  
Meme Queen: A ring? All the secrecy over a ring?  
Wanda Maximoff: More “Western Culture Bullshit” Shuri...  
God Of Mistakes: I heard it was an important part of forming a union to Midgardians, and wanted to make sure I had it...  
I suppose that makes me an awful person, right?  
Suburban White Mom: Sells history at the closest jeweler line up the sell of a ring like that one to a man who matches Loki's description...  
Mother To Be: Oh...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a pretty bad explanation, isn't it?
> 
> Maybe it's a lie?
> 
> Maybe Loki just has the softest fucking shirt in existence and no one can resist touching it?
> 
> But he _is_ the God of lies and trickery, on top of mischief, so keep that in mind.


	35. I Feel...Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday Hates Loki.
> 
> Pepper Is Mama Bear 2
> 
> Nat Would Love To Help.
> 
> “Williams?”

[God Of Mistakes: Stark, your AI will not allow me to leave...  
Tony: Oh yeah, thank Pepper for that, she heard about the whole possible cheating thing.  
She basically decided you're “on probation” because “that was a shit excuse” and she doesn't trust you.  
God Of Mistakes: I thought that issue was over!  
Rhody: Yeah, no, if Pepper catches wind of shit like that it's trouble, you're not leaving alone.  
God Of Mistakes: So Ms. Potts is requiring me to have a babysitter?  
Tony: It help if you think of it as a bodyguard.  
God Of Mistakes: Brother, meet me by the entrance at once.  
Disappointed Mama Bear: Thor and Bucky are on a mission, how about I come?  
God Of Mistakes: Captain Rogers! Care for a stroll?  
Capcicle: I'm a bit busy at the moment.  
God Of Mistakes: Sam! My friend!  
Sam: Tell me my last name and I'll go.  
God Of Mistakes: ...Williams?  
Sam: Have fun with Nat.]


	36. Half Way There!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint???
> 
> No.
> 
> There's a birthday coming up!
> 
> Pietro is not invited.

[Suburban White Mom: Congratulations, M/C!  
Mother To Be: 0.0 ???  
Suburban White Mom: You're halfway through your pregnancy this week!  
Mother To Be: Clint? Why do you care?  
Suburban White Mom: Oh! Right, No, honey, it's Laura! I have Clint's phone while he's playing with the kids.  
Rhody: Oh, good, because that was confusing.  
Mother To Be: Thanks, aunt Laura, I'm glad you remembered, see you next week for Nathaniel's birthday party.  
Pietro Maximoff: I will be there as well!  
Suburban White Mom: A. Got my phone back.  
B. Pietro's not invited.  
Pietro Maximoff: You can't stop me!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A. Going off of the notes from other parts of this story it's early December.  
> B. I think AOU happened in, like October/November, and Nathaniel was born a little while later; possibly December.
> 
> If anyone knows for sure when Age Of Ultron took place hit me up, and I'll change things accordingly.


	37. Man Your Stations! We've Sprung A Leak!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologetic Peter.
> 
> IRL?
> 
> Leaky.
> 
> This Does Not Involve Pietro!
> 
> Nat's Makin Loki Dance Like A Monkey At This Point.
> 
> A Reminder That You're A Mutant And Trained Assassin.

[Peter: I'm really sorry, M/C, r u ok?  
Mother To Be: It's fine, Peter, really, and I'm pretty sure it's normal...  
Bruce: What is?  
Mother To Be: I'll tell you IRL, okay?  
Thor: IRL?  
Capcicle: IRL?  
Bucky: IRL?  
I.R.L.  
In  
Real  
Life  
Capcicle: Thank you Tia.  
Of course, Captain Rogers.  
Pietro Maximoff: Her boob sprung a leak.  
Mother To Be: Listen here, fucker! This does not concern you!  
Tony: Damn.  
Capcicle: M/C!  
Mother To Be: Steve!  
God Of Mistakes: I'll...handle her...  
Disappointed Mama Bear: Is that really how you want to word that?  
God Of Mistakes: I Will Prevent Pietro's Untimely Death!  
Wanda Maximoff: ...  
...  
...  
Sam: At some point she'll be so big from the pregnancy that we probably won't have anything to worry about.  
Rhody: Gravity powers.  
Bruce: That induce vomiting...  
Suburban White Mom: Nat raised her, she can throw knives with expert precision.  
Tony: He's got you there.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Goodness! Thank you guys so much for over 100 kudos! I am eternally humbled by this! I can't believe so many people like my dumb little idea! I love you all so much!


	38. He Logged On At 3 Am, Did This, And Got Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god I already posted this???

[Tony has changed Mother To Be's name to Raging Bitch]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm not dead! Sorry bout that.


	39. Yikes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants a new room.
> 
> Tony wants to know why.
> 
> Bucky wants a new room.
> 
> Shuri knows why.
> 
> Wanda didn't want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's mistake was a few weeks ago and, while all is not forgiven, he's not totally in the dog house anymore.

[Sam: Tony, there's a bunch of free rooms in the tower, right?  
Tony: Yeah?  
Sam: Can I switch rooms?  
Tony: Why?  
Sam: I'm afraid to say.  
Tony: ???  
Bucky: I can confirm that we both need a room change.  
Meme Queen: Oh! I get it.  
Raging Bitch: Shut it, Shuri.  
Tony: Oh...  
Thor: Loki, it is crowded enough in there!  
God Of Mistakes: -_-  
Wanda Maximoff: I could have gone my whole life without knowing how much M/C and Loki have sex...  
T'challa: I agree...  
Capcicle: That is unanimously agreed..,]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Sam and Bucky's rooms are on either side of yours.


	40. Of Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants his son back.
> 
> He's with the girls.
> 
> Steve needs help.
> 
> Screaming?
> 
> Pepper's The Best™

[Tony: >Raging Bitch Do you have Peter?  
Raging Bitch: Him, Shuri, and I are having lunch, why?  
Tony: I need him back.  
Peter: Coming Mr. Stark...  
Tony: Bring your friends too.  
Meme Queen: We are back...  
Capcicle: M/C, since you're here do mind coming to help me with something?  
Raging Bitch: Fine...  
Rhody: Steve, did you murder her?! What the hell was that scream?  
Raging Bitch: [{The Cutest Damn Nursery Ever}](https://goo.gl/images/gW2FN5)  
Disappointed Mama Bear: Aww, Steve? Did you build that?  
Tony: Hey! I did a lot of it!  
Capcicle: Pepper picked it all and made us build it...]


	41. Rhody The Baby Whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kick
> 
> Peter And Shuri Are Children
> 
> Loki Is A Bigger Child
> 
> Rhody Has One Super Power

[Rhody: So, apparently, while Baby hated Pietro, it loves me.  
Pietro Maximoff: ???  
Raging Bitch: The baby was doing absolutely nothing, then Rhody touches my stomach and, bam, the baby started kicking.  
Pietro: >.>  
Peter: ...  
May I come feel?  
Meme Queen: Me Too!  
God Of Mistakes: Hey! I haven't even felt the baby kick!  
Raging Bitch: I didn't think Rhody would!  
Tony: I 100/10 believe that Rhody is the baby whisperer.  
Bucky: Why?  
Tony: This Isn't The First Time This Has Happened!  
Rhody: It's true...  
Peter has suggested a new nickname for Rhody: The Baby Whisperer  
Tony has changed Rhody's name to The Baby Whisperer  
The Baby Whisperer: -_-  
T'challa: And some say you have no powers.]


	42. Loki!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's In Trouble...
> 
> ...
> 
> Again!
> 
> Peter Knows What's Up
> 
> Shuri...

[Disappointed Mama Bear: Loki!  
God Of Mistakes: What have I done to warrant your wrath today, Natasha?  
Disappointed Mama Bear: I met someone today.  
Tony: ???  
Bruce: Should /I/ be worried?  
Disappointed Mama Bear: Her name was Sigyn.  
Peter: !!!  
God Of Mistakes: And what did you two speak of?  
Just out of curiosity...  
Disappointed Mama Bear: Oh, nothing, mostly just her husband.  
Meme Queen has sent an image: {[Pardon Me](https://goo.gl/images/eL2wPT)}  
God Of Mistakes: I know this seems bad, but I can explain!  
Raging Bitch: Explain What, exactly?  
God Of Mistakes: Can we please not do this with an audience?  
Tony: No, please, continue, I want to know everything.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to explain Peter and Shuri's reactions a little;  
> Peter definitely knows Norse Mythology, and would recognize that name pretty quickly.  
> Shuri saw the name and went to look it up, her part is when she gets an answer.


	43. Fuck You Loki!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Makes A Decision
> 
> Clint Takes Note Of Said Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Baby Chapter.

[Tony has Blocked God Of Mistakes.  
Tony: He's a bastard, M/C.  
Suburban White Mom: When Tony actually cares you know it go serious.]


	44. Pain, Without Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M/C is depressed...
> 
> Thor is sorry...
> 
> Nat is Angry...

[Disappointed Mama Bear: I should have killed Loki...  
Suburban White Mom: She still inconsolable?  
Bruce: She's, luckily, sleeping it off for the most part...  
Thor: I sincerely apologize for my brother's actions, and hope there is something I can do to help.  
Disappointed Mama Bear: Keep that greased weasel away from my baby.]


	45. Sweet, Little Peter, Too Pure For This World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gravattak
> 
> Angry Green Bean
> 
> Dah Bird
> 
> Gay Jesus
> 
> Thot
> 
> M/C's Clown
> 
> God I love Peter.

[Raging Bitch: Hey guys.  
Peter has suggested a new nickname for Raging Bitch: Gravattack  
Tony has changed Raging Bitch's name to Gravattack  
Gravattack: Very funny, Pete.  
Peter has suggested a new nickname for Bruce: Angry Green Bean  
Tony has changed Bruce's name to Angry Green Bean  
Peter: :D  
Angry Green Bean: Haha :/  
Peter has suggested a new nickname for Sam: Dah Bird  
Tony has changed Sam's name to Dah Bird  
Dah Bird: For real?  
Meme Queen: XD  
Gravattack: Nice, Peter  
Peter has suggested a new nickname for Bucky: Gay Jesus  
Tony has changed Bucky's name to Gay Jesus  
Gay Jesus: Nice.  
Suburban White Mom: @Thor  
Thor: Please, no.  
Peter has suggested a new nickname for Thor: Thot  
Tony has changed Thor's name to Thot  
Thot: Could be worse.  
Dah Bird: Damn, M/C, I can hear you laughing from here.  
Peter: So it worked?  
Suburban White Mom: What worked?  
Peter: I made her laugh.  
Pietro Maximoff has suggested a new nickname for Peter: M/C's Clown  
Tony has changed Peter's name to M/C's Clown  
Tony: Shit! I wasn't paying attention, and just letting you do whatever!  
Damn it Pietro.  
Gravattack: Shit, that's the best.  
M/C's Clown: :)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A: Gravattak is _not_ your Hero Name, or anything of the sort, it's a joke, because of your powers.
> 
> B: We are going to pretend that, in the alternate timeline the Avengers live in 'Dah Bird' is some sort of meme, perhaps even related to Sam himself.
> 
> C: Thor's was totally done for a joke I shall use later.
> 
> And D: Peter Parker is probably one of the best friends anyone could ever have.


	46. Pain, Without Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hug???
> 
> Tony's Got Your Back
> 
> Sassy* Gay Jesus
> 
> The Sweetest Of Queens

[Gravattack: I want a hug. T-T  
Tony: Peter gives them out for free.  
M/C's Clown: Mr. Stark, I'm at school.  
Tony: Bruce, you're practically her father, go hug her.  
Angry Green Bean: Tony, I am not in America right now.  
Dah Bird: Someone give her a damn hug!  
Gay Jesus: No. (u_u)  
M/C's Clown: Oh no, by giving him his true title of Gay Jesus Bucky has learned Advanced emoticons!  
Gay Jesus: STFU  
M/C's Clown: And Abbreviations! We're Doomed!  
T'challa: Shuri, you and Peter usually team up on this, what are you doing?  
Meme Queen has sent an image: {the two of you hugging}  
M/C's Clown has sent an image: {Same Picture, but Peter is poorly edited in, hugging you from the other side}  
M/C's Clown: I'm hugging you in spirit.  
Gravattack: Good.]


	47. You Just Don't Know When To Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0/10, Bad Interaction, Would Not Recommend

[1 New Message From ❌Asshole: I Am Truly ... 10:36 am]  
I should've blocked his number...  
[❌ Asshole  
I am truly sorry, my dear I never meant to hurt you.  
Fuck off you whore snake; I don't care what you have to say.  
You responded, that means I have at least piqued your interest.  
I only responded because you can't take a damn hint!  
My dear, I haven't a care in the world left for Sigyn, please I love you.  
1.Stop calling me that, I'm obviously not dear to you anymore.  
2\. If you didn't have a care left for her you would have sent her away the first time you saw her.  
3\. You can't cheat and then say you love me, you can't have it both ways.  
Regardless of morals and love; you are still pregnant with my child, and have no right to force me away.  
Regardless of whatever you're telling yourself, I have the right to keep you away from me, and while the baby is in my body, I will exercise that right.]  
I wait two minutes for a response before locking my phone and chucking it to the other side of my bed.

I push my face into my pillow and cry.

I hate him, and what he did, but I don't want to.

I want to pretend things are still like they were, but I can't trust him.


	48. Sleep, You Sheep!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Late, And No Sleep
> 
> Shut up, Cap
> 
> Mama Says So
> 
> Bruce Gets Kid Speak
> 
> Clint Is Sheep

[Gravattack has sent an image: [{When You Can't Sleep}](https://goo.gl/images/uXuzLh)  
Capcicle: Just go to bed, M/C, it's late, and I'm sure you need the sleep.  
Gravattack: Don't tell me what to do, Steve.  
Disappointed Mama Bear: Listen to Steve, it's 2 am, and it's good for the baby.  
Gravattack: No.  
Angry Green Bean: Sleep, you sheep.  
Gravattack: As the angry green bean commands.  
Capcicle: What?  
Angry Green Bean: I understand the language of children.  
Suburban White Mom: Teach me your ways.  
Angry Green Bean: Sleep, You Sheep!  
Suburban White Mom: Zzzzz]


	49. I'm A Big Girl Now...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Bear has so,e pictures to share...  
> It's kinda strange...  
> They're Becoming Self Aware!  
> Oh, children...  
> Poor Cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh... Half a year...  
> That's...  
> HERE'S A SHORT CHAPTER! LET'S IGNORE EVERYTHING TOGETHER!

[Disappointed Mama Bear has sent an image: {You, before pregnancy}  
Disappointed Mama Bear has sent an image: {You, 30 weeks pregnant}  
Disappointed Mama Bear: Look how far you've come along. <3  
Gravattack: Mom? Are you feeling okay?  
Disappointed Mama Bear: Sorry, it's just...its felt like forever...  
Thot: It has felt like a very long time...unnaturally long...  
Gay Jesus: Thor, knock it off.  
M/C's Clown: BE GONE THOT!  
Meme Queen: BE GONE, THOT!  
Gravattack: BE GONE THOT!  
Capcicle: What in the holy hell was that?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops?  
> 🍪 cookie?


End file.
